Addicted
by spazzgirl
Summary: it was so wrong and yet so right in its own way, it was a sinful addiction. Vampire AU
1. Chapter 1

**Addicted**

**So I decided to right my very first SasuHina M-rated one-shot here! You all know what that means right?**

**LEMONS! YAAAAAASSSS**

**Anyways this is an AU fic, so I hope you all enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

**Summary: **_it was so wrong and yet so right in its own way, it was a sinful addiction_

She panted heavily as he moved within. His hardened length filling her up oh so deliciously. The way he always managed to find that one spot within her and make her feel like in heaven. She could feel the way his fangs scrapped against her porcelain skin. Everything about this entire situation was so wrong and yet so right in its own way.

_A vampire and a hunter_

Hinata had no idea how this handsome vampire managed to seduce her. She had been trained to stand up against a vampire and their powers of seduction. Yet here she was, up against a wall in an alleyway, being taken by one of mankind's enemy.

_You cannot escape me, my little koneko-chan_

She arched her back as his movements became rough on her. Here she was, the prodigy of the Hyuuga clan of monster slaying, being fucked by a vampire. Not it just wasn't any vampire.

_A prince_

Sasuke Uchiha was known as a very dangerous vampire and teachers told their students to clearly stay away from him. The most important was.

_Do not engage him by yourself_

Of course having the ego of a Hyuuga, Hinata had decided to take down the young prince, that's when everything went in a completely different direction. She could remember how his eyes watched her watch him drinking blood from a criminal he had killed. Pearl colored eyes took in the sight of his tongue, seductively, wiping the blood from his lips.

She could remember how clearly those beautiful red Sharingan eyes of his looked as he gazed upon her. The young hunter had forgotten she was there to kill him when he pointed out to the weapon she held in her hands.

"_Well you're the first hunter to catch me feeding, aren't you going to kill me?"_

_For some reason she was speechless._

"_Heh, looks like the little hunter is speechless."_

"_Shut up," Hinata snapped, "I'm going to kill you now."_

"_Go ahead," he said with an amused smirk. He was surprised with the speed she had as she came towards him with the katana she had in her hands. Of course, he managed to dodge it and pin her against the wall. "Well it seems like you got some spunk in ya, my little koneko-chan."_

"_Don't call me that," she blushed._

_The Uchiha smirked once more. "Let's make this more interesting. If you can give me a scratch, I'll let you kill me for free."_

_She narrowed her eyes at him. "What's in it for you?"_

"_Ah, smart little neko-chan aren't you," he pondered, "if you fail to land a hit on me each time we meet, I get something from you. Deal?"_

"_Deal."_

_This lead to a very stiff competition. Each time she failed, he would always take a small amount of blood from her. The first time he bite into her, she felt a tiny jolt, but each time it got worse. She craved to have his fangs dig deeper into her and suck her blood, it was like completely orgasmic whenever he sunk those fangs into her. Hinata would always shiver in pleasure each time she heard him groan in complete bliss._

_She almost got him when he was feeding. Though instead of taking her blood, he did something completely different. Something forbidden._

_Sasuke Uchiha had intimacy with Hinata Hyuuga_

_It was completely forbidden between these two worlds. That a vampire and a human to engage in sex. Sure it was wrong, but god, it felt so right for some reason. She remembered the first time he had taken her. How rough and animalistic he was with her. How she screamed his name and dug into his skin. She could recall the growls and snarls he let out when he fucked her. Oh kami did it feel good when he released within her._

"You're gripping me tightly my little koneko-chan." Sasuke whispered hotly in her ear. "Are you thinking of something naughty?"

"Y-yes," Hinata arched her back as he nipped her neck.

"And just was it?"

She mewled as he rotated his hips. "I was thinking about the first time you took me."

"Oh," he smirked, "like this?" He thrusted his hip upwards with a rough movement. Her back scrapped against the bricks, causing Hinata to cry out. "Hmm, thinking about our first time is making me really horny." Sasuke gently bit her neck. "I should punish you for making me harder than I already am."

Hinata found herself pressing her hands against the wall as the vampire prince took her from behind. She could feel his icy heated breath against her back. His hands toying with her breast as the other one rubbed her throbbing clit.

Sasuke growled as he bite into her hard, drawing out the amount of blood he needed.

"Fuck, the smell of your blood and arousal is so goddamn delicious," he snarled against her neck.

Hinata moved against his movements as he continued to take her. Their scents mixing in the air causing the two to become deliciously drunk on one another's arousal. She could hear his teeth snap together as she tightened around him. The handsome vampire wrapped his arms around her waist as he held her up against his chest. Her arms wrapping themselves around his neck, causing Sasuke to lean down and kiss her. The taste of her coppery blood and their saliva mixing in each other's mouth, creating a wonderful concoction.

His Sharingan eyes watched as her chest arched upwards as she came in his arms. A few more thrusts and Sasuke bite down on her neck once more. Groaning at the taste of her orgasm within her blood. He could feel her clench around him as he came inside the young huntress. Sasuke laughed as Hinata fell asleep in his arms.

After cleaning the two of them up, and healing the bite marks he left, Sasuke stealthily brought her back to her room. The young prince had to make sure to avoid the security dogs the Hyuuga's had, these dogs were specially trained to sniff out a vampire. Luckily for Sasuke, he knew how to mask his scent, thanks to a certain blonde werewolf.

Gently he placed the young woman on her bed. His eyes took in the sight before him. The moonlight shining down on her, giving Hinata such a beautiful glow. He knew what the two of them were doing was wrong. He just couldn't help it.

_He was addicted_

"_One day, you will become my queen."_

Sometimes a forbidden love was an addiction that no one could stop.

**END**

**Welp, hope you kiddies liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Addicted**

**Due to the many feedbacks the one-shot received I decided to make it a multi-chapter. I normally post up my SasuHina fics on Tumblr, but decided to have this one here on fanfiction. I have so many other stories out at the moment (I'm a NaruSaku shipper) but I can't help it!**

**Rarely do I continue on with one-shots but had to make this on an exception. Honestly, SasuHina Vampire AU, hottest and sexiest thing ever. **

**This will be a continuation on the previous chapter. Hinata and many others are monster hunters and they make a living off of killing supernatural creatures. E.I. Vampires, werewolves, werecats (yes it's a thing in here) and many other things.**

**Vampires, werewolves, and werecats are considered to be the more dangerous of the supernatural creatures to kill.**

**Ghouls and witches are on the lower spectrum, depending on their classes and how strong they are. For the ghouls, think about the one from Tokyo Ghoul, I only watched one episode so I'm a bit clueless on that kind of shit. **

**Vampires, werewolves, and werecats all have classes as well. Class S are the more dangerous ones, while Class E are the lesser value. **

**Hunters range depending on how skilled they are and what class. Very few hunters achieve an S rank status, while the norm are usually B rank status. Hunter weapons vary ranging from guns to a double bladed sword. Some hunters like to carry around customize weaponry but must be inspected to see if it matches protocol. **

**It is not a rule, but hunters must carry around weapons at all cost, in case of unsuspecting attacks from monsters. **

**In order to achieve the "Master Hunter" title, a hunter must at least kill 5 S class monsters (with or without assistance, but if they do have assistance, they must deliver the final blow), 15 A class monsters, 35 B class monsters, 60 C class monsters, 80 C class monsters, 100 D class monsters, and 200 E class monsters. **

**Though the easiest and quickest way to achieve that title is by killing the leader or alpha of a certain monster group. With vampires it ranges, depending on the coven, the higher the coven is in the society of vampires, the more dangerous they are. **

**With werewolves and werecats, it all depends on killing the alpha of a pack. There are some alpha types that have not been recorded, due to the hunters finding them are killed on sight. **

**Anyways if I come up with more information, I will write them down. The story is mainly SasuHina with a side of NaruSaku.**

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

**ENJOY!**

Yawning, the young huntress got up from bed, but winced at the ache between her legs. The young 23-year-old blushed at last night's encounter. The fresh memories of being taken by the handsome and yet dangerous vampire, made her feel all wet. She padded towards her bathroom to shower. Goosebumps formed on her arms as the once cold water, now turned warm, reminded her of him. The way he would feel cold and yet warm against her skin, and the memories of his icy hot breath fanning against her back.

She bit her lip as the familiar feeling was creeping into her core. Dipping her head back a bit, she inserted a finger inside her quivering core. Moaning a bit as she visualized him fingering her instead. Another finger was added and she began bucking against her hand. After a few more pumps, she came on her fingers and leaned against the shower tiles. It was so wrong to think of a vampire while masturbating.

"_But he's a sin that I cannot stop thinking about."_

Oh sinful it was to think of a vampire being sexual and having sexual fantasies about them. Hinata couldn't help it, his silver raven lock hair, his gorgeous sensual onyx eyes, his toned skin, and his soft husky voice, just made her yearn for him even more. Though the question was:

_Was she just lusting after him? Or was she falling in love with him?_

Shaking her head and finishing up her shower, Hinata was getting ready for the day. She put on a pair of boot cut jeans, a white shirt, with a dark purple vest over it, and a black jacket. The young huntress walked over to a closet and opened it, and began to think which weapon she should carry.

"You should carry the small katana." Turning around, Hinata saw her sister sitting on her bed, smiling. "Or perhaps a scythe."

"Hanabi, you of all people should know I'm bad with scythes."

"My bad," the younger sister waved her hand, "definitely an axe."

"Would you stop," Hinata threw a pillow at her sister. Turning around, she grabbed a small hand gun alongside a box of rounds.

"Aww, hand guns are so lame." Hanabi groaned.

The older sister rolled her eyes. "It's only morning, no creatures would be stupid to get killed this early."

"Pfft tell that to the E class ones." Hinata ruffled Hanabi's hair. "So, how's the hunting so far?"

"So far, me and Sakura-san are tied." Sakura Haruno was another skilled hunter. Despite not coming from any famous hunting family, the rosette made a name for herself after killing 3 B class monsters right after graduation. "Although, I'm hoping to get some action from an A class tonight."

"Wish I could go, father is having me train one of our newer dogs today." Their father had a habit of purchasing dogs to strengthen up security around their household.

Hiashi knew how to train dogs to smell out monsters, especially the higher class ones as well. This allowed the Hyuuga's to earn some more money, as other people wanted him to train their dogs too.

The two sisters headed downstairs for breakfast and saw their father reading the newspaper at the table. As they sat down, one of the house keeps placed a plate in front of them as well as a glass of orange juice.

"I heard you had run in with two A class werecats last night, is that true," he asked as he placed the paper down.

"Yes father." Hinata replied.

Hiashi took a sip of coffee before speaking. "Though, somehow they ended up being killed."

Hinata couldn't help but blush, she blamed the vampire as she couldn't help but notice his presence nearby.

"And that it was that Haruno girl that ended up killing them on a rooftop." The head house pointed out. "I'm quite disappointed in you Hinata." She frowned a bit. "If she manages to get the title 'Master Hunter' before you, I'll have no choice but to have you help me train the dogs."

"Father you can't do that!" Hinata fought back. "It's my dream to become a 'Master Hunter' just like mother."

"Then you better find a high class monster to kill and fast. The only reason why this girl is getting ahead is because of her sniper capabilities."

Despite Sakura Haruno coming from a family with absolutely no hunter blood, she was also a dangerous sniper.

"I'm planning on killing 3 A class monsters tonight with several of my friends. Since I'm the only who initiated the hunt, I'll be the one getting the last blows on them."

Hiashi nodded his head, "Good, be sure to take some of the dogs with you too. It'll help you find some more monsters around the area."

After breakfast was finished, Hinata headed out and towards HQ. Upon her arrival, she saw Sakura looking at the request boards.

"Sakura-san," turning around the rosette smiled, "how are you today?"

"I'm good," she replied, "are you excited for tonight?"

Hinata nodded, "Yes."

"I'm sorry about last night," Sakura frowned a bit, "I had no rights taking down your prey."

Hinata shook her head. "No, you had every rights Sakura-san. Remember what were taught? All monsters are game unless hunting in parties with other hunters. Besides," she blushed for a moment, "I kind of got distracted."

"Oh, the rosette leaned a bit, "with what?"

"N-nothing, forget I said anything." The Hyuuga heiress coughed a bit. "Anyways are you going to do some hunting beforehand?"

"I was," the other female sighed, "but I promised Naruto a lunch date."

"What for?"

Sakura blushed a bit, "The sniper gun I used last night, was something he made during the academy days."

"What, are you telling me, Naruto was the one who taught you how to shoot with a sniper gun?"

The rosette nodded, "Yeah, I thought it would be interesting to learn that and kill monsters from a long distance."

Hinata pouted, "No fairy, what didn't you tell me."

"I'm sorry Hina-chan," Sakura teased as she pulled Hinata's cheek.

Blushing, the Hyuuga swapped Sakura's hands. "You know I hate it when you call me that and pinch my cheeks." Hinata frowned for a bit. "You know, for someone who's good at making weapons and a skill shooter, why did Naruto drop from the academy?"

Sakura shrugged, "I'm not sure. I mean, it's not uncommon for people to do that."

"Yeah, people who aren't as gifted as he is."

Uzumaki Naruto was someone they had met nearly 5 years ago. He was from out of town with absolutely no family or relatives. The two remembered the first day Naruto had shown up and everyone laughed thinking it was a bit late for him to become a hunter. Many hunters entered the academy the moment they turn 10. While being laughed at, Naruto made quiet the impression the second day.

The lesson they had to do was kill 5 B class werecats. When Naruto volunteered to go first, the professor said that he was better off starting with something much easier. The blonde walked over to the table and took a lance from the table. Lances were undesirable to use against a much higher ranking monster. The moment the professor started the machine, which project real life werecats running towards the blonde, everyone was astound with what happened afterwards.

Naruto managed to dodge all their attacks and kill each of the werecats swiftly and managing to slice off their heads. Everyone was impressed with his skills, but everyone wouldn't forget how the blonde managed to throw the lance nearly 5 feet away from a surprised attack from the holographic werecat. After that, Naruto became respected, but nearing graduation, the one thing happened that no one expected.

_He dropped out_

No one knew why he did. Sakura was one of the first people to become Naruto's friends and was surprised once she found out.

"Such a waste to all that talent," looking up the two women saw Kiba, "I mean showing off and then deciding to drop out, what kind of person does that?"

"I'm sure Naruto had his reasons," Sakura defended her friend, "maybe he decided that the hunter life wasn't for him."

"And being a mechanic was?" After dropping out from the academy, Naruto had gotten a job at a mechanic shop, fixing up all types of cars. "If I was talented as Naruto, I'd sure wouldn't become a mechanic."

"That's you Kiba, Naruto's just different from the rest. There's no shame in that." Hinata argued. "Besides, you should lucky that he does free repairs for your car."

The Inuzuka heir blushed, "Whatever."

The trio headed up the building to the lounge. Inside was the rest of the group and Hinata began to discuss her plans for tonight's hunt. Deciding to take a lunch break, Sakura left to meet up with Naruto, while Hinata decided to stroll through the streets. She felt a slight chill in her body, looking to the side, she saw a pair of red eyes.

"_Sa-Sasuke?!"_

**END**

**I'm a terrible person for leaving with that cliff hanger XD. Anyways, next chapter is Sasuke's P.O.V. **

**To be honest, I really have no direction for this story, I mean I'm mixing it with plot and lemons. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Addicted**

**Ahh thank you all so much for the reviews, alerts, favorites, and follows. I seriously wasn't expecting a lot of love for this story especially since it's my first SasuHina fic on this website *hugs you all***

**Thank you to CB for pointing out that I had uploaded chapter 2 twice. **

**Anyways, this bit has lemons in it, so yeah, feel free to skip over it LOL.**

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

**ENJOY!**

The vampire prince quickly flew to a nearby forest to calm himself down. The young huntress was like a drug to him.

_An addiction_

_A dangerous addiction_

He chuckled at the thought of his father finding out his second born was fucking a human. Though it wasn't his fault, the human had a scent that attracted him.

"Smells like someone had fun," turning around, onyx met cerulean, "had fun?"

"The hell do you want?" Sasuke growled at the other figure.

The person snorted. "You should be careful."

"I am _careful_." His fangs were showing.

The person held his hands up in defense. "You need to calm down. I can tell that your hunger for her blood is growing."

"I have it under control." Sasuke snapped, "I don't need to tell you to lecture me about _control_."

He was met with a low growl. "You bet watch your tongue with me. I could kill you here and now."

Sasuke smirked. "But you won't, will you?"

"Of course not, I'm not that stupid to kill a prince." There was a pause, "Like I said, you should be careful. Especially with your arousal." With that, the other person left in the dark.

Growling, the Uchiha decided to kill some time by literally killing. He could feel the urge to go back to the Hyuuga estate and draw more blood out. His Sharingan flared out in hunger at the thought of completely fucking her while drinking her blood filled his head. The young huntress's blood was the most delicious drink he had ever tasted. The taste of something so pure mixed with vanilla, made him groan. Not even the most expensive wine could compare to her blood.

_And god did he want more_

"I sound like a fucking alcoholic," he muttered under his breath. His nose ended up smelling out a mountain lion nearby. He laughed at the inside joke. "Look at me, already hunting out cats this late at night. And to think I had enough for one night."

* * *

He disappeared in black flames as he left to kill the giant cat. Landing on a tree branch, his eyes focused on the predator before him. In an instant, the mountain lion let out a painful roar as Sasuke sunk his fangs into the animal's jugular. His nails ripping into the beast's chest and pulling out the heart. Licking his lips, red eyes took in the sight of the beating organ in his hands.

"To hold the heart of a cat, while I cannot hold the heart of the one I want." He brought the organ above his head, leaning back, he took one sharp claw and punched a hole. Groaning as the blood flew into his mouth like water.

He wiped the blood that dripped down his mouth. Growling he, he continued to finish the meal before him.

* * *

Sighing, the vampire prince looked up at the estate before him. It was a private estate with tons of land that he and his coven could live in peace. It was deep within the mountain area near the colder parts. Walking through the gates after identifying himself with the gatekeeper, he heard someone call his name.

"Sasuke!" Keeping his balance, he wrapped his arms around his mother. "Welcome home!"

"Hello mother." He yelped as she pinched his ear. "What the hell?!"

"For two months, I don't hear anything from you. FOR TWO MONTHS!" Sasuke growled as his mother was yelling at him. "You could have called, wrote letters, email, or whatever the hell you do to communicate." Mikoto cried in her youngest arms. "I thought you died."

"I'm sorry mother."

"Hello little brother," looking up, Sasuke growled at the male. "Welcome home."

"Itachi," another yelp escaped his lips as his mother pinched his ear again, "oi, would you quite that woman?!"

"Sasuke, behave." Mikoto said sternly and then smiled, "now let's go inside, I'm sure your father would like to hear what you've been up to."

As Sasuke walked inside the house, Itachi placed a comforting shoulder on the younger male, and the two walked. Instantly, the kneeled the moment they entered the giant living room. Sitting on a throne like chair, was their father, and current vampire king of the Uchiha coven

_Fugaku Uchiha_

"Father," both sons greeted as they kneeled.

The king waved a hand, motioning both his sons to stand up. His eyes narrowed down onto his youngest.

"Sasuke," his icy voice rang out, "how are you?"

"Fine father." He replied curtly.

A servant handed Fugaku a wine glass full of blood. The king stirred the cup and took a sip before speaking.

"I heard you've been in Konoha for the last two months."

"That is correct."

"What were you doing in Konoha?"

"Just killing humans."

Fugaku snarled, "And that's exactly why there's a bounty on your head you fool!" Mikoto looked worriedly at their youngest. "I've told you to only kill for a certain amount of periods in one location, but no, you had to go and make a name for yourself!"

"I was bored father."

The king slammed his fist onto the armchair. "And because of your boredom, many hunters would gladly kill you." Fugaku took a deep breathe before speaking. "You are my son Sasuke, after Itachi, you are next in line. I cannot have any of my heirs running around because they're _bored_. If you are bored, you go into the forest and kill the animals there or any stray travelers. You don't go into a city that's known for their skilled hunters."

Sasuke snorted. "Most of them are children with giant weapons. I've killed several of those hunters, they aren't a threat."

"Except the Hyuugas." Fugaku growled lowly. "Do you know how many of our coven they have killed? I will not have my son's head be on a damn pedestal by those pupiless bastards." He took another sip of blood. "I don't mind you killing any of those stupid dogs that find their way here. I will not have you get killed by a Hyuuga because of your stupidity. Our whole coven was nearly wiped out because of them, and now they're training dogs to sniff out vampires." Fugaku gripped the glass. "If they managed to find our coven because of you," he leaned forward, "I won't hesitate to have you exiled or killed, do you understand?"

"Yes father," Sasuke replied.

"Good, now leave."

With that, Sasuke turned around and quickly left. Before Itachi could say anything or Mikoto could reach out, Sasuke left in an instant.

"That boy, where did I go wrong with him?" Fugaku rubbed his temple.

Itachi looked at his father, "Sasuke is just going through a rebellious stage."

"I thought he was done with that shit."

The firstborn smiled, "Perhaps not."

* * *

Sasuke panted as he reached the slumps of Konoha's alleyway. Morning had come and he needed to keep away from the sun. Of course he couldn't be killed by the sun, but if he stayed out in the sun near afternoon, well, he would surely die.

"Who the hell does he think he is, telling me what to do?" He growled out in anger.

"Hey buddy, what the hell are you doing in my turf?" Sasuke gave a dangerous smile at the drunk. "Well explain."

In an instant, he had the drunk pinned against the wall and sunk his fangs into the drunkards neck. After killing him and burning the body, Sasuke spat out the blood that still lingered in his mouth.

"Fucking drunks and their goddamn alcohol problems." His nose twitched as the familiar scent lingered. With a hungry smile, he left in a cloak of flames.

* * *

His eyes flashed red as he gazed upon the figure across from him. Her scent luring him to come out to the sun. Her blood calling out to him.

_My sweet addiction_

As if she red his mind.

_Pearl met crimson_

_Come to me, my little koneko-chan_

His wildly grinned as she came close to him, in the dark alleyway. With a growl, he pushed her against the wall, and by instinct, she wrapped her arms and legs around him.

"Miss me?" He smirked against her lips

His lips devoured hers as their tongues battled for dominance. Her back arched as his hands slipped under her jacket and shirt. He walked a bit further down the alley so they were away from prying eyes.

"Sasuke," she moaned as he nibbled her neck, "what are you doing here?"

"I need you." He rubbed his aching arousal against her jeans.

Holding her up, Sasuke managed to drag her pants and panties down as she kicked her shoes off. Quickly, Sasuke began to unbuckle his belt and pulled his hardened member. Hinata moaned as he entered her. Her hand digging into his hair while the other held onto his neck. He pulled her shirt up and began to suck the hardened buds through her bra. Hinata put her hand against her mouth to muffle the moans she was producing.

With the flick of his wrist, Sasuke unclasped her bra and chewed on the pink nubs. The young huntress was having so much trouble holding back her moans as the handsome vampire was having his way with her. He could smell the blood that was dripping down her lips when she bite them. His tongue wiped the blood clean and the moment it entered his mouth.

_He wanted more_

His fangs baring and his Sharingan flaring dangerously, he sunk his fangs into her neck. Hinata bit into her jacket as she muffled the painful screams. Sasuke's nails dug into her hips as he continued to pound into her relentless. Oh good it was to smell her blood and arousal mingling in the air.

_Such a painful addiction_

He continued to draw out more blood as he tasted her orgasm.

"Sa-Sasuke, please stop," she cried as he was beginning to draw more blood out than normal.

_He just couldn't stop_

_Just a little bit more_

He came inside of her as he finished taking more blood from her. Sasuke quickly let go of her bleeding neck. He could see the tiny bit of fear in her eyes. Crimson eyes focused on the young woman before him as he wiped the blood from his lips with his hand.

Sasuke could feel the animalistic side of him roaring in complete dominance. For some reason, seeing her scared of him, sent pleasurable shivers down his spine. Cursing under his breath as he pulled his pants up, he quickly vanished. He leaned against the walls of an empty rundown room in the slumps.

"Fuck, what have I done?"

_Addictions were always the hardest thing to stop_

**END**

**Heyoo chapter 3 for ya kiddies. Finally some insight with Sasuke's coven. This chapter interlaces in where the previous one left off. **

**Poor Sasuke, he can't help being addicted to Hinata's blood. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Addicted**

**Thank you all for the reviews, even the haters, because haters are gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, and I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, I'll shake it off. Alright I'm stopping right now.**

**Most people were questioning if Hinata will become pregnant, the answer is:**

**No.**

**One main reason is that she is taking a birth control pill that prevents any huntress from becoming pregnant after intercourse with a human or a super natural being. While this mostly applies to werewolves, ghouls, and werecats, this is not the same for vampires.**

**I AM NOT HAVING HINATA GET PREGNANT WITH A HALF-HUMAN/VAMPIRE BABY. THIS IS NOT LIKE TWILIGHT!**

**This is an explanation I had given to one reviewer:**

**In my story, in order for female vampires to have children, a special ceremony must be performed. They must each drink a cup of each other's blood. They also must recite a chant with one another, the chant must be said together and in sync. So if the female is about to take a breather, the male must also as well. Their hands must be touching and look in each other's eyes during the chant.**

**Vampires also perform a special dance before the act of impregnating. Though this cannot guarantee the female to become pregnant. In vampire terms, when the female vampire is pregnant, they announce it as "The Night Continues." Meaning, they have successfully carried a child of the night aka vampires. Another term for pregnancy in my vampire AU is "A Gift of Creation."**

**Though in some special cases, when vampires find their true mates, they are able to have a child easily, without any of the rituals needed. Rarely do any vampires have more than one child.**

**Mikoto is a special case due to the fact that she not only gave birth two more than one child, but that the fact that they were males. In a coven, they want a male to continue on the line in case the leader is killed and that his son will take the throne. The vampire covens are a patriarchy when it comes to ruling, but females are treated with respect because they are seen as equal, though a female vampire is not allowed to rule over the coven. **

**Female vampires in this story are NOT seen as breeding cows, mostly female vampires see which vampire is suited to have children with. If a female vampire sees a male vampire that is strong, then they will try to have children, even if the female does not become pregnant, the male will still stay with her. **

**While the vampire covens are a male driven, they treat the female vampires higher than them because they believe the moon gives female vampires the power of fertility. Though a female vampire of the mated king will be able to rule over the coven until someone of the same bloodline as her husband comes of age and then takes the throne. **

**I hope my explanations will be able to clear some confusion.**

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

**ENJOY!**

Hinata felt dizzy, much dizzier than the times she and the black haired vampire had sex. She could feel her eyesight getting blurry and everything around her was spinning. The only thing she remembered was a blonde blur calling out her name.

* * *

Blinking, she noticed the ceiling fan above her. With weary eyes, Hinata looked around and noticed she was not in her room. The room she was in was a bit small but still left plenty of room to move around. She spotted pictures of different types of cars on the wall and saw some gun parts spread out on a desk.

"Are you feeling okay?" Her eyes moved towards the direction where the voice was coming from. "I brought you some water and food."

Hinata watched as Naruto walked towards her and placed the tray on a small coffee table. Gently the blonde helped her sit up and carefully placed the tray on her lap.

"I put some vegetables, fruit, chicken, and a crap load of rice and several slices of bread."

"Naruto, where am I?"

The blonde smiled gently at her. "You're at my place." He frowned a bit. "I saw you slumped against the wall of an alley. Just what were you doing there?"

She blushed, "Nothing, I must have gotten attacked."

"Normally you're more alert even in broad daylight. Something must have distracted you."

"Ye-yes, I'm sorry," her blush darkening.

"Naruto, is she awake?"

Hinata looked at the young man. "Who's that?"

"It's Sakura-chan, I called her while you were resting." His eyes laid upon the door. "Come on in Sakura-chan, she's awake."

In full medic mode, the rosette began to examine the Hyuuga while Naruto left. Carefully Sakura inspected Hinata and gave her a full examination.

"How are you feeling," the pink haired huntress asked.

Hinata smiled, "I'm alright."

"Naruto told me you lost a lot of blood," Sakura frowned, "are you sure you'll be fine for tonight's hunt?"

She nodded, "Yes, I still have five hours, so I should be fine by then."

"Alright, just stay at Naruto's place for the time being." Sakura said as she got up.

Hinata blushed. "Are you sure?"

"Hinata, you're in no condition to walk to your house." The rosette gently patted Hinata's head. "Besides you'll be safe here."

"_Tell that to the vampire who I've been fucking around with."_ Hinata said mentally.

Once Sakura stepped out of the blonde's room, Naruto looked at her with concern.

"Is she going to be alright?"

Sakura nodded. "Yup, she's fine, just need to rest from blood lost." The rosette sighed. "Luckily she didn't lose a lot of blood. Though I thought vampires always finished off their prey and not leaving them alive."

Naruto shrugged. "Maybe it heard something and ran off." He looked at his bedroom door. "Though she was lucky she didn't turn."

"I don't know what vampire would actually give their own blood to a human just to become a vampire themselves." Sakura noticed the hardened look on the blonde's face. "Naruto, are you alright?"

He blinked as he snapped out of his trance. "Yeah," he rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm just worried about Hinata. She's like a little sister to me."

"Oh," Sakura playfully elbowed him, "and what am I? Chopped liver?"

Naruto leaned towards her. "My future lover."

The rosette snorted, "In your dreams Romeo!"

Once Sakura left, the hardened look was back, the blonde knocked on the door first to make sure the Hyuuga was decent. Once she gave the okay, he entered and stared at the violet haired woman.

"You okay?"

Hinata nodded, "I'm fine, I just wish I could go home."

"You should be lucky that you have a kind and loving sister." The blonde pointed at a black bag at the bottom of the bed. "I called your house, lucky for you, your father wasn't home and I had told your sister of the situation. Hanabi agreed not to say anything because I promised her I'd make her double barrel shotgun."

The young huntress thanked the blonde and went back to sleep. Naruto watched as his friend laid on his bed, looking at his window, he could have sworn he saw a pair of red eyes glaring at him.

* * *

"Ah look who's alive!" Kiba spread his arms out and laughed. "The one and only, Hinata Hyuuga!"

Hinata just giggled at her friend's antic. "I'm sorry for worrying all you," she apologized to the rest.

"We're just glad you're okay," Ino placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "though are you sure you're up to this?"

"Yes," Hinata motioned to Shino to let the five dogs go.

The Hyuuga heiress had sent a text message to Shikamaru to finish up setting the traps she had a couple a days ago. Now all she needed to do was catch the three A Class werecats and she would be in the lead of becoming a Master Hunter. The five dogs Hinata had chosen were the hunting dogs she had trained and grew up with when she was little. Two of the dogs were German Shepard mixes, while the other three were a wolf hybrid. All five dogs height was that of the waist line of an adult male.

One of the dogs howled as a werecat was successfully caught in a metallic cage Hinata had built and set up. The werecat viscously swung its paws at the cage, hoping to swipe on of the hunters. One of the German Shepard mixes grabbed onto the brown werecats arms and held it down, rendering the beast useless as Hinata cut off its arm. Swiftly she pierced the werecat with her silver blade.

Sakura and Hinata could hear snarling and growling coming from the deep forest. Quickly they ran towards the area and saw one of the werecats hanging upside down as a rope caught the beast's foot. One of the wolf hybrid's barked at the giant cat as it tried to attack it. Kiba couldn't help but laugh.

"Looks like this cat really got stuck up on a tree." He groaned as Shino elbowed him in the gut.

"This is no time to play games." The shade wearing hunter warned his friend.

"Sorry," the Inuzuka rubbed his stomach.

Before Hinata could do any damage to the werecat, the sound of a loud roar was heard and the third A Class werecat made it's appearance. The moment the werecat jumped out, two of the wolf hybrids lunged at the beast, each grabbing the giant cats arm and pinning it down to the ground.

"Hinata, take care of that one first!" Sakura shouted as she aimed her gun at the other werecat still hanging from the tree.

Nodding her head, Hinata quickly shot the werecats vital points, causing the black beast to yowl in pain, which cause the other werecat to start wriggling. The moment Hinata killed the third werecat, the second one managed to get down, but fell down in pain as Sakura shot one of its eyes. Before the cat could get up, Ino quickly shot an arrow at the werecat, causing it's shoulder to be pierced on the ground.

Spinning her blade in her hand, Hinata threw the katana as if it were a spear, the tip of the blade lodging itself in the werecats chest. Everyone let out a sigh of relief as the hunt was finally over. As the group was taking the kills back to the city, Hinata got an eerie feeling.

"Is everything alright," Tenten asked.

Hinata looked back at the trees. "I'm going to check something out, you guys take those back to headquarters."

"Hinata, but you're still not healed." Sakura pointed out.

The Hyuuga heiress smiled at the rosette. "I'll be fine, I'll take one of my dogs with me."

She took one of the wolf hybrids with her and the two headed off to the forest. As she continued to walk, she noticed the silver furred hybrid was growling. Carefully Hinata decided to check out what was the problem. As she peeked through the bushes, she watched as a ghoul was eating a human. Her eyes widened and her body froze. She was imaging it was her being eaten by a certain raven haired vampire. The ghoul managed to sniff Hinata and grinned, it's Kakuja's wriggling in delight.

Before one of its appendages launched itself at the frozen huntress. Though she snapped out of it, as the ghoul was crying in pain as the hybrid bit down on its neck. The moment Hinata managed to reach for her gun, she heard the painful cries of her partner. Shock ran through her body as she watched the dead half-wolf fall onto the ground. The ghoul's Kakuja knocked Hinata onto the ground, its other appendages pinning her onto the ground.

"Let me go," she yelled as she struggled to get free.

The ghoul laughed and before it could give a finishing blow, it cried out in pain as its appendages were being burned. Hinata looked up and noticed the young vampire prince in front of her.

"A ghoul should know better than to touch a vampire's property."

The ghoul laughed madly. "Who would have thought that a vampire would protect a human." It grinned wildly. "Once I kill you, I'll kill the girl too!"

Sasuke let out a roar and the ghoul screech out in agony as it's body was being consumed in black purple flames. Hinata was felt herself afraid of the vampire. Once the ghoul was completely gone, the young vampire prince turned around but frowned as Hinata pointed her gun at her.

"Don't come any closer!" She warned him. "I will shoot."

Before Sasuke could say anything, he felt another presence and left in a swirl of black flames.

"Hinata!" Naruto was running towards the fallen huntress. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "I'm okay."

The blonde frowned as he spotted the dead dog.

"What happened?"

"It was a ghoul," Hinata bit back before saying anything about Sasuke.

As she walked past the blonde, she could feel his hardened gaze on her back, she had a feeling that Naruto knew she was lying. Naruto looked at the forest and gave off a low dangerous growl, warning any other supernatural beings to back off.

**END**

**Here's chapter four guys! Sorry for wait on the update. This story really won't have any consistent updates. **

**THERE IS NO LOVE TRIANGLE IN THIS STORY!**

**I made it clear that Naruto's feelings for Hinata is nothing more than sibling love. I am a hardcore NaruSaku shipper, so I'm going to slightly slip some NaruSaku moments in. **

**I had always planned for Sasuke to show up during this night when Hinata goes after three A Class werecats. I hoped I did an okay job with the hunting scene.**


End file.
